This project includes the analysis between visual abnormalities in NCPP children and predictor variables; anecdotal treatment based on case histories of unusual visual abnormalities; special studies of high-incidence disorders; and an overview of handedness and eye dominance as ascertained in NCPP data; case studies of the blind children; and, preparation of a bibliography (monograph) encompassing these subjects.